The Soccer Game
by Celonhael
Summary: InuYasha goes to a soccer game with Kagome's family, and encounters Yoshijo.


It was a chilly night, snow still on the ground. It was starting to get dark, streetlights coming on, flickering into light. Busses and cars moved along the street, their exhaust rising into the chill air.

In the kitchen, the young woman moved around, humming to herself.

Kagome wrapped the last sandwich and tucked it into the small basket.

"There. The snacks are set."

Kagome's grandfather peered into the basket, "That's more than usual, Kagome. Feeling hungrier than usual?"

Kagome smiled at her grandpa, "No. But we have a guest coming with us tonight, so I have to pack extra."

"A guest?"

"InuYasha, remember?"

Her grandfather looked unhappy, "I'm not sure it's a good idea, Kagome. Those people are probably still looking for him."

"Yes, but like I said, I think it all started because that priest had a picture of InuYasha, with gold eyes, and silver hair and everything. Tonight he'll be human. It's a new moon. In normal clothing, with black hair, braided, and tucked down his jacket, he won't look any different from anyone else."

"I'm not sure we should risk it."

Kagome leaned against the counter in the kitchen, crossing her arms, "InuYasha wants to do stuff in this world with the family, Grandpa. He's never had family before, not one that just...goes to soccer games and things. He knows this is important to Souta, and he wants to belong. I can't tell him no, because something _might_ happen. Especially if I feel we can do this."

Her grandfather watched her.

Kagome spoke again, "Grandpa, if I thought, for a second, InuYasha would be discovered, I wouldn't let him come with us. I'm not going to risk him."

Kagome remembered the fear Phobia had sparked in her...thinking the government had come to the house, practically like S.W.A.T., kicking down the door, shooting and darting InuYasha...she remembered clinging to him, screaming, as they tried to pull her arms off him...

She shuddered.

"Kagome?"

She shook her head, and smiled at her grandfather, "It's just a soccer game, gramps. They won't be looking at a kid's soccer game."

He sighed, and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek, "Well, we'll all be on the look out, just in case."

She nodded.

Suppertime came and went, and they started getting ready. Souta had been picked up by a friend's mother earlier. Kagome's mother and grandfather were putting on their jackets by the front door.

"Where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked, worried. She stood in the doorway, peering out at the shed that covered the well.

"Are you sure you told him what time to come over, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah. Well, I mean, InuYasha doesn't have a watch or anything, saying 'Be here by 7' would be pointless, but I told him just before it starts to get dark to be over. He should have been here an hour ago now."

Mrs. Higurashi put on a scarf, and picked up her purse. She looked at Kagome, "I can't stay, dear, I'm sorry. I have to be there for Souta."

"Oh of course!" Kagome said quickly, "Go, and you too, Gramps. Here, take the basket. Maybe he...forgot...or something."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded, "Go, you'll miss the bus and be late. If he doesn't show up soon I...I'll come on myself. I don't want to miss him playing this game, it's for the semi-finals."

Mrs. Higurashi kissed Kagome, and her and her grandfather went out, closing the door behind her.

Kagome sighed, watching them leave, feeling torn. She wanted to see Souta play, but she didn't want to leave in case InuYasha showed up later. He didn't know the way to the arena, wouldn't have bus fare, and couldn't track her as a human. He seemed so eager the other night to come, she wondered if he had just been playing along to keep her happy, and had forgotten.

_Oh well,_ she thought, walking into the living room to turn off the TV, _I can't expect him to be interested in everything over here, after all. He has different likes and dislikes. Maybe the thoughts of watching a bunch of kids run around after a ball seemed too boring for him. I imagine it would be a bit of a let down after fighting off demons and things._

She turned off the living room light, leaving a smaller one on in the kitchen. She felt a strange sense of dissapointment.

_Stop acting so silly. It's not like he's standing you up for a date, girl. You just have to tell him if he's not interested in something he can tell you. You won't be upset if he's not into something. And you'd rather know he's not coming than be waiting for him._

She ran upstairs to get her house keys, slipping them into her pocket.

At that moment, she heard the main door slide back with a bang, and heard his voice, "Kagome? You haven't left yet have you? Kagome?"

She smiled, turning towards the stairs, and ran back out, feeling like her face was going to split in two as she beamed ear to ear. She ran down.

"No, I'm still here!"

He rounded the corner, and they ran into each other. InuYasha grabbed her to keep her from falling over. Kagome looked up at him, and blinked. No matter how many times she saw him, it was still always a surprise at how _dark_ he was on the new moon. His eyes were so black, as was his hair. It seemed strange to hear his familiar voice coming out of such a different face.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he blurted, "There was a demon outside the village, Kaede thinks it came for water, but it started to attack, and I had to-"

Kagome turned him, putting her hands on his back, and started to propell him up the stairs, "In Souta's room, I've got your clothes put out, then I'll braid your hair, and we'll go. If we hurry we can make kick-off!"

"Right!" he ran up the stairs and into the little boy's room to change out of his haori and hakama.

She put on her shoes by the front door.

"Hey Kagome?" she heard him yell, "Are you sure my clothes are in here? This stuff is different!"

Kagome smiled, and yelled back, "Yes! You can't wear your older stuff, it's too cold now!"

"Alright," he replied, sounding dubious.

Kagome pulled on her green jacket, and took out another one, a dark blue one. She held it up, inspecting it.

"Mom has good taste, I have to admit. And she can tell sizes so well."

She heard him come down, and turned to look at him, and smiled.

He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, and his usual jeans. As usual, Kagome couldn't help but notice how _solid_ InuYasha looked in clothing from her time, even in his human form. His hakama and haori were so loose-fitting, that when she saw him in tighter fitting clothing, it was always a surprise.

A _pleasant_ surprise.

"Does this...look alright?" he asked, unsure, holding out his arms. To InuYasha, clothing from Kagome's time was always so oddly tight-fitting. Not uncomfortably so - although the jeans were somewhat snug around his thighs and butt. He missed his hakama, but this was what the people in her time worse, so...

"You look fine, InuYasha," Kagome smiled, "I have some shoes here for you, and a jacket. You'll find the cold now."

"I don't know," he said, looking down at himself, "This looks weird. Like it doesn't fit right."

"Trust me, InuYasha," Kagome said, a strange tone in her voice, "You look _very_ good."

He looked up at her, and blinked. Kagome was smiling at him, her head tilted to the side, one hand to her cheek, looking him over. There was a blush across her cheeks and nose.

He turned red, but said nothing. He thought he looked odd but...Kagome obviously didn't.

And...he liked how she was looking at him.

Kagome held out the sneakers, and he looked at them for a second, figuring them out, before managing to put them on and tie them up.

Kagome motioned for him to sit, and she quickly put his hair back in a loose braid. Jacket on, braid under the jacket, and she looked him over critically.

She nodded. He'd blend in perfectly.

"Alright, let's go!"

Kagome grabbed her purse, they slipped outside, she locked the door, and they were off.

They ran down the steps to the Shrine, down the street, and around the corner. They got to the bus stop, and Kagome dug out the fare.

"Where's your mother?" he asked, "and grandfather?"

"They went on ahead, I waited for you."

He smiled at her, "Thanks."

"I almost _did_ leave," she said, smiling, "I thought maybe you had forgotten, or didn't want to come. Listen, Inu-"

"I said I'd come, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you might have just said that."

He looked at her, confused, and a little upset, "I wouldn't lie to you!"

Kagome studied his face, her eyes softening, "I know you wouldn't, InuYasha. Not an outright lie, calm down."

"I wouldn't lie at _all_!"

Kagome took his hand, "InuYasha, listen to me."

He watched her, suddenly starting to get uneasy, and she squeezed his hand.

_He's trying so __**hard**__, he's scared I'm going to take something wrong, or get angry, or-..._

"Listen, InuYasha. Don't...be uneasy, ok?"

"What do you mean?"

She smiled, "I mean, stop being scared I'm going to get angry at you and walk off or something. I said we _both_ were going to do this. You're allowed to get angry at me. We're going to fight, it's inevitable. We fought over stupid stuff before, and we will again. Don't feel like you have to...like everything you think I like, or do everything you think I want you to do. Ok? Like tonight. If I invite you to something and you don't want to come, say so. I won't mind."

He just watched her, not sure what to say.

"What I'm saying is...don't be scared to be you. Ok?"

"Alright," he said lowly, not really believing her. There was no way he was going to do _anything_ to mess this up. He wasn't going to let his guard down for a long time.

Kagome looked up the road, waiting for the bus, still holding his hand. She felt him squirm slightly, and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She smiled, "InuYasha."

He looked down at his feet, "These shoes feel weird."

"Are they too tight? Do they hurt?"

"No, just...they feel weird."

"You're just not used to sneakers. Believe me, you'd feel the cold otherwise."

The bus came, and Kagome and InuYasha got on, Kagome paying for them, and moved to a back seat. The lights were on inside the bus, making the interior brighter than outside. InuYasha found it weird he could see the street outside, _and_ the people inside.

He found he didn't mind the bus as much when he was human. He had ridden it twice before, but as hanyou, and he always found it...a little unnerving. The scenery flashing by outside, the smell of the gas and the oil and the metal, as well as all hte perfumes of the people. Here, as human, he didn't seem to notice that stuff at all.

He glanced down at where they were holding hands. It seemed strange, to not see his claws. But in a way, it was better, too. Because now he didn't have to worry about scratching her.

InuYasha suddenly remembered a time before they had fought so badly, and split. They had been walking back to the village one night, and he had turned human. Kagome had taken his hand, and they had talked, softly. Kagome had looked at his hands, and laughed. And he asked her what was wrong.

_"It's nothing,"_ she had laughed, _"Sometimes when I'm holding your hand, and you're a human, I get a start."_

"Why?"

"Because you don't have your claws. It's a human hand."

"So?"

"So...for a second, it's not your hand. And it startles me, because...I don't want to hold anyone else's hand."

They rode on a little longer, and when Kagome rang the bell, they got off, and started walking again.

InuYasha noticed there were no houses in this area, and they came to a huge building, with bright lights, and a lot of cars all lined up oddly in neat rows.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"It's a sports complex. It's like...a big place where people can come and play all sorts of games. Soccer, tennis, hockey, swimming..."

Inside Kagome paid again, and they walked in. InuYasha looked at her, "Does _everything_ cost money in your world?"

She laughed, "Almost."

They walked down a long hallway, going down several flights of stairs. InuYasha could hear voices yelling and calling out to each other, odd noises like machinery, and a lot of phones ringing. After a while Kagome pushed her way through heavy double doors.

InuYasha paused, blinking, amazed.

There was a _huge_ room inside, long and oval. Bright lights lined the walls and ceiling, which was so high up. Hundreds of seats encircled an open area, and there was _grass_ in that area, with white lines and circles.

InuYasha couldn't make any sense of it at all.

Kagome scanned the crowd for a while, and then pointed, "Aha, there they are. Come on."

He followed her as they wove their way along rows of benches, seats, up stairs, down stairs, and finally to a smaller area where people were sitting. As they got closer, InuYasha could see Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather.

"Oh Kagome, InuYasha, you made it," Mrs. Higurashi beamed at them.

"Yeah, he showed up minutes after you left," Kagome laughed. They moved to the end of the bench, and sat, "They haven't started yet, have they?" Kagome asked.

"No, you're just in time."

And so InuYasha was introduced to the world of indoor sports, and soccer in particular. He found it confusing and bizarre, and thoroughly enjoyed it. He never really knew what was going on, but caught on that someone putting the black and white ball in _that_ particular net was a good thing, and started having fun. It was even more enjoyable watching Kagome's family yelling out support to Souta. It seemed being loud here was encouraged, and it didn't take him long to start adding his own voice to the din.

Kagome's grandfather was extremely vocal, yelling for justice and howling dissaproval when anything went wrong. More than once Kagome laughed at him, bright red, "Grandpa, please!"

"That was obviously over the line! That ref is blind!"

"Mom threatened to leave you home last time if you did this again!" but Kagome, and Mrs. Higurashi were laughing.

After a short while, everyone seemed to give up for a little break. Mrs. Higurashi broke out some snacks, Souta ran up from the changing room to talk.

"You're doing great, Souta!" Kagome said, rumpling her little brother's hair, "Augh! You're so sweaty!"

"We're tied! We're so close to winning the semi-finals! This is the closest our team has been!"

"That's because you're playing now, m'boy!" Granpa cheered, "Go give 'em heck!"

A loud whistle sounded, and Souta was off again.

InuYasha leaned over to Kagome, "What kind of prize is a 'semi-final'?"

She smiled at him, "It's not a prize. Souta's team is competing for a chance to play again. It's sort of a contest of elimination. Each time his team wins, they get closer to being able to play for the big prize. I hope he does well, he's so excited."

Again, he found himself caught up in the excitment of the moment, of the people around him. Kagome started giggling when she realized he had started cheering for the wrong team, and had to explain that now Souta's team was trying to put the ball in _that_ net.

"Why did they switch?" he asked.

Kagome laughed, shrugging.

Suddenly, the little boy broke away from the othes, bearing down on the net. InuYasha blinked when Kagome suddenly lunged to her feet, hands around her mouth.

_"Come on Souta, you can do it, RUN RUN RUN!"_

Everyone around her started yelling out the little boy's name. Even Mrs. Higurashi was on her feet, cheering.

A sudden roar went up when Souta kicked, and the bell flew over the head of the goaltender, and the alarm sounded, a goal!

"Yeah! Way to go Souta!"

"That's my grandson!" granpa yelled, as if he had scored the goal himself.

The game continued. No more goals were scored, by either team, and eventually, time ran out. The crowd on Kagome's side of the building, the parents and family of the kids on Souta's team, were joyous, yelling and shouting.

InuYasha had no idea the people here could get so excited, but it was fun just getting caught up in the moment, and it was great being a part of her family.

The people started to trickle out.

Souta ran up to them, beaming, and Kagome hugged him, tight.

"You did it, Souta, the winning goal!"

"Yeah! I can't believe I did it! Did you see me, InuYasha?"

He grinned, "I sure did, you were great! No one could come close to catching you!"

"Are you coming back with us?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Coach is taking us out for ice cream. Can I go, mom?"

"Of course, it's a holiday tomorrow, you can sleep in."

They started out towards the door, when a young girl called out to Kagome.

"Oh, that's Akki, from my class. I'll be right back."

"So dear," Mrs. Higurashi asked InuYasha, "What did you think of your first soccer game?"

"Weird," he said, half grinning, "I didn't understand a lot of it, but it was kinda fun."

She smiled at him.

Kagome walked back, "Mom, Akki says our Biology reports are graded and out. I'm going to go to the school and pick them up, ok?"

"What, _now?_"

"The teacher's in, giving them out, if anyone wants them. It's a long weekend, I'd really like to have it now, see how I did."

"Well, alright, I guess."

"Ok, I'll see you at home."

Kagome and InuYasha walked out of the arena, and walked along in the darkness, heading towards another bus stop.

"'Biology report'?"

"Yeah. Sort of like...finding out how I did on a certain type of test."

"Oh, alright."

Kagome smiled, and linked her arm in his, "Some day you'll figure it all out."

"Not likely."

It was nice, just walking together, she thought. She didn't have to try and hide him. And he was...calmer, when he was a human. Not as jumpy over things in her world.

Back on the bus, they talked quietly.

"So...Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you feeling? I mean...you know..." he looked at her, "With him gone?"

"DarkWind, you mean?"

He nodded, studying her face.

She smiled, "I told you, I'm ok. The leaving was so peaceful, it didn't hurt at all. And knowing he's with Tristar, and free, makes it all even better."

InuYasha nodded, but said nothing. He wasn't sure if he could ever like DarkWind. He had come between him and Kagome, and even if in the end he had won a chance, he still couldn't forget how easily he had always bested him. Picking him up and throwing him as if a child. Teleporting him miles away, dumping him into the middle of a frozen lake.

He remembered DarkWind and Kagome kissing. She had obviously loved him enough to kiss him...

Subconsciously, he squeezed her hand, almost reaffirming that she was there with _him_.

***********************************************  
The bus ride was short, and they got off, walking towards the school. InuYasha was glad Kagome's mother had picked up better clothing for him, it was getting really chilly. They could see their breath now, as they walked.

They walked into the schoolyard, and InuYasha said he'd wait for her outside. She looked at him, "You can come in, you don't have to stand out here. It's chilly."

He shrugged, "I don't mind it, I'm warm. I'd rather have some fresh air anyway, after the bus."

Kagome nodded, "Alright, I shouldn't be too long. Stay in the school yard, the gates will lock after you if you leave."

She turned, and went inside.

InuYasha walked over to a step, and sat, looking around. While it was chilly, he sort of liked it. As hanyou, he didn't usually find the chill unless it had gotten pretty cold, and he found that if he was dressed warm, it was sort of an interesting experience.

He watched as people walked in heading to the school. InuYasha wondered if they were all Kagome's peers. Could that many people be in one class? He had seen several classes in her school...how could one person teach all those people at once?

It had been a nice night, he thought to himself. Strange, but nice. It wasn't often he enjoyed himself as a human. He still missed being hanyou, of course. His vision was lessened, his hearing...he had _no_ sense of smell at _all_...and he felt so much weaker. But it had been very nice just walking around, doing simple things with Kagome.

InuYasha put his hands in his pockets, _Master Akira said that my human self and my hanyou self were the same, in the way we think and do things, but...that's not completely true. I'm calmer when I'm human. I don't always feel a need to be doing something. If I had been hanyou at that soccer game, I think I would have been bored...or would have wanted to jump in and do it myself. But when I'm human, I can watch and enjoy. So I am different._

It never occured to InuYasha that perhaps he was just a year older now. A small bit more mature.

"Hey."

Blinking, startled out of his reverie, InuYasha looked up, to see Yoshijo standing there, looking down at him.

He instantly tensed. What the hell did _he_ want?

"Yeah?"

"You're Kagome's boyfriend, aren't you?"

InuYasha took his hands out of his pockets, "Who are you?"

"My name is Yoshijo. Some of the students here said you were Kagome's boyfriend. Is that true?" Yoshijo didn't seem angry or aggressive, he seemed more curious than anything.

"Yeah, that's right. We're together."

Yoshijo continued looking at him, and he spoke again, his voice almost calm, "I heard you're a bit of a troublemaker."

InuYasha blinked, "What?"

"You heard me."

Starting to grow annoyed, InuYasha stood up, looking Yoshijo over closely. The other man was taller than InuYasha was, and more slender. He seemed more wirey than strong.

"Where did you hear that?" InuYasha asked, narrowing his eyes a little.

"From her friends. I was talking to them a while back. They're concerned about Kagome, being with you."

InuYasha started to feel the anger starting to rise up inside him, and he fought to choke it back, "Well they can stop being concerned, not that it's any of their business."

"Bad attitude, bad temper, selfish, immature, prone to fits of violence. That's what they told me. That's what Kagome told _them_."

InuYasha blinked, shocked. Kagome had told her friends that?

"When did they tell you that!?" InuYasha demanded.

"Months ago, does it matter? Is it true?"

_Months ago,_ InuYasha thought, _Back before we started getting close. Back when I wasn't..used to having people with me..._

InuYasha glared at Yoshijo, "It's none of your business. Get lost."

He turned, getting ready to sit again, when Yoshijo stepped forward, "I think it's time for _you_ to get lost. Leave Kagome alone. You don't deserve her."

InuYasha looked back, surprised. What the hell? Was this guy actually spoiling for a _fight_?

He turned, grinning, crossing his arms, "You don't actually think you're going to drive me away? Kagome's mine. You can't have her."

"You arrogant jerk," Yoshijo said, his voice getting angry, "You can't say you own her, she's not a thing."

_Crap_, InuYasha thought, hoping Kagome hadn't overheard that.

"Just get lost," he said, getting more and more pissed off, "We're together. I don't treat Kagome bad, so shut up, and mind your own business."

_If you think for a second,_ InuYasha thought, _that I'll let you come in between us now, you're an utter idiot._

"Kagome is my business," Yoshijo said, "I'll warn you one more time. Leave her alone."

InuYasha raised his hands, and cracked his knuckles, grinning, "And I'm telling you, get lost, before I re-arrange your face."

"So her friends were right," Yoshijo said, and turned, so that he was side-on to InuYasha, "Very well then. If you insist on doing it this way, let's go."

Kagome looked at her report out in the hallway, unable to believe her eyes.

97%.

She got a 97%!

She would have gotten higher, her teacher told her, but she had misspelled three words. Badly misspelled, so there was no way he could have let them slide.

Kagome didn't care about 3 percentage points, she got in the 90's!

Three students ran by, talking about some guys fighting out in the yard.

Kagome practically didn't hear them. If two idiots wanted to fight in the dirt in the dark on the cold night, who cared?

She got 97%!

Yumi ran up to her, holding her own paper, smiling, "Kagome, how did you do?"

"I got 97%!"

"That's great!" her friend laughed, "You put a lot of work into it! That must really boost your overall score!"

"It does!"

"My mom's waiting, I gotta go! I'll talk to you later, if you're feeling up to it! It's great to see your sciatica's gotten better!"

Kagome waved, "Uh...yeah...darn old sciatica."

She waved as her friend ran down the hallway, and dissapeared.

_What the heck is sciatica?_

Kagome tucked her report in her pocket, and started down the hallway.

Two guys ran by, almost taking her off her feet, "Are you sure?" one called to the other?

"Yeah, it's definaetly Yoshijo fighting!"

Kagome stopped, blinking. Yoshijo was fighting? That didn't seem like him at all...

"Who's the other guy?"

"No idea, but he's really getting the worst of it. Guess he doesn't know Yoshijo has a black belt."

Kagome blinked again, a very bad feeling starting in her stomach.

_Oh no, he wouldn't, would he?_

She started to run.

*********************  
InuYasha hit the pavement parking lot hard, knocking the wind out of him. He mentally cursed, planting his hands, and starting to lever himself up.

His face ached where he had been punched once, and had hit the ground hard. He kept spitting blood where he split a lip open. His arm ached, and one knee was bloody.

_Godsdamn it, what's with that guy? He can't be human, I can't even hit him!_

"Have you had enough yet?" Yoshijo asked, standing behind him.

Taking an aching breath, InuYasha slowly stood up, staggering a step, before turning around. He glared at Yoshijo, his hatred hot inside him.

A crowd had formed from somewhere, several people standing around, watching. Their eyes were huge.

InuYasha scanned the crowd, hoping against hope Kagome wasn't there anywhere.

He really, really, didn't want her to see him losing so damn badly.

InuYasha stood there, panting. He didn't know what to do...he was losing. He wasn't used to losing. If he kept it up, he'd just get the crap literally pounded out of him. But how could he walk away now without completely losing face?

"Bastard," InuYasha panted, "You think by beating the crap out of me you'll win Kagome? You're even more stupid than you look, and that's pretty bad."

"You think I'm concerned about what you think?"

"No," InuYasha said, "But you obviously don't know crap about Kagome."

InuYasha spit blood, and grinned at Yoshijo, "Beating the crap out of someone won't exactly endear you to her, I can tell you that. Neither will pretending you can't act so you can take lessons from her."

Yoshijo's eyes widened, and he glared daggers at InuYasha, "What are you talking about?"

"The acting lessons, you moron. You paid Kagome to 'teach' you to act. When you've been acting for a while now, in a club or something? Wait till Kagome hears about that. She's be _so_ pleased."

"Girls like that sort of thing, stupid. Showing I was willing to do that to be with her for a while."

InuYasha just grinned wider, "Kagome's no _girl_, she's a woman. And she has pride. When she finds out you've been letting her try to teach you how to act when you know more than she does, she'll flip. She hates being made to look stupid. Even if you did it for 'cute' reasons, she'll chew your head off. She values honesty over anything else."

Yoshijo's face darkened, "Then it's a good thing she won't find out, isn't it?"

"Are you serious?" InuYasha laughed, "You think-"

Yoshijo jumped.

This time he wasn't doing any fancy moves, no self-defense. He lunged, swinging a fist.

InuYasha dodged it, and managed to land a single blow to Yoshijo's face, knocking him backwards.

InuYasha grinned, feeling better than he could have imagined. At least now he had a chance.

Yoshijo, however, wasn't about to let him get that chance, and he lunged, swinging again.

Kagome ran out of the two main doors, looking around, wildly. She couldn't see anything at first, and for a moment had felt a burst of relief. It must have been a rumor, just a -

She heard someone call out, and turned, looking to her far left, and saw a crowd of kids standing there, all watching something.

"Oh no oh no." She muttered, and jumped down from the steps, running over.

*******************  
InuYasha had been hit too often, and was slow. His swings had gotten slower, and weaker, and he couldn't keep up anymore.

He swung once, and Yoshijo dodged.

Kagome broke through the crowd, and her eyes widened. InuYasha and Yoshijo were _fighting?!_ Oh so not good...

InuYasha managed to step backwards, and swing out, making one good, last, solid hit, punching Yoshijo in the face, splitting open Yoshijo's lip.

Things happened very fast.

InuYasha saw, from the corner of his eye, Kagome come bursting out from the crowd, hurtling towards them. He felt a burst of relief that he had finally managed to start standing on his own before she showed up.

Yoshijo, holding his face, suddenly was engulfed in rage, and took two good steps towards InuYasha.

InuYasha expected a good hit to the face, and lifted both his fists, ready to block.

And Yoshijo broke every guy-code out there, by kicking InuYasha straight in the crotch.

There was a collective groan of sympathy from every guy standing around, watching, and Inuyasha fell to his knees, not even enough strength to cry out, holding himself.

Kagome ran past Yoshijo, pushing him out of the way, "InuYasha!?"

All InuYasha could manage was a mental plea, _Gods, please don't let Kagome have seen that. Please._

The pain was a hot burning ball in the pit of his stomach, and he felt his stomach heave. Now there was the terror of literally throwing up in front of her, along with the humiliation of being nailed between the legs.

But he couldn't make a sound, couldn't even breath right. Gods Above and Below it hurt.

Kagome knelt beside him, not sure what to do to even try and offer comfort. She turned, glaring at Yoshijo, "What's the matter with you? What do you think you're doing?"

"He started it! I was only talking to him, the jerk!"

"Don't you call him a jerk, don't you dare! You're supposed to have a black belt or something, you should know better!"

"He's menace to you, Kagome! He's dangerous!"

"You're crazy!" she yelled back, one hand on his shoulder. She could feel the shudders running through his body, "You just kicked someone between the legs and you're calling _him_ dangerous?"

"Don't you get it!?" Yoshijo wiped blood from his face, "I was trying to protect you, Kagome! I was trying to get this asshole away from you!"

_"I am getting so sick of people trying to protect me from things I don't need to be protected from!_ If you have a black belt you're not supposed to pick fights! Defend yourself, not fight! I saw you punching him! That's not a martial arts move! _And kicking him in the junk sure as hell isn't one either!_"

"Kagome-!"

"Get lost, go on!" Kagome yelled at him, furious, "Get out of my sight!"

"What are you, one of those girls who hangs out with guys who treat them like crap?"

_"You don't know me and you don't know him!_ You stay away from me from now on, you hear me!?"

Yoshijo cursed, and turned, storming away.

Kagome turned, looking at InuYasha. His eyes were closed, and he was still looking very green.

The other students, now that the fight was over, turned and drifted away, back to their own lives.

Kagome knelt on the ground beside him, her hands on his shoulders, not saying anything. No matter how much she wanted, there was no way she could understand just what pain he was going through. Allshe could remember was at a soccer practice one time, when poor little Souta had gotten hit with a ball. He had thrown up a fair bit for a while.

Eventually, his shudders trailed off, and he was able to breath a little better.

"Are you aliright? I mean...well...how bad are you hurt?"

"I'm...fine," he wheezed.

"No, somehow I don't think you're fine at all, InuYasha. Can you stand up?"

"I...I think..."

She helped him stand up.

He wouldn't look at her. His face was a mixture of anger, pain, nausea, and mortification. Mortification he had lost, had lost badly, and that Kagome knew just _where_ he was hurting.

"Do you think you can walk?" Kagome asked quietly.

InuYasha shuddered. Walking, all the way back to her house? Oh Gods, he didn't think he could. The pain had settled to a dull ache, and he felt like he was sitting on a hot stove.

"Just a couple of steps," Kagome said, pulling out her cellphone, "I'll call a taxi."

He had no idea what a taxi was, but she seemed to feel it would be easier, so he just nodded.

_Please don't let me throw up in front of her. Please._

Kagome spoke lowly into her cell phone, and they waited.

She was dying to know what the hell had happened, but she didn't say anything, didn't ask anything. This certainly wasn't the time to grill him.

He cursed under his breath, and she looked at him, "What's wrong, are you ok?"

"Your mother's clothes...the stuff she picked out..."

Kagome looked him over. One knee of his jeans had a hole in, with dried blood around the edges. There was a dribble of dried blood on his jacket, and a hole tore in one arm of his jacket.

"Well...the blood may come out. The jeans are a toss, jacket is too, probably."

"I'm sorry..." he sounded miserable, "I forgot I was in these clothes, my normal stuff is stronger, I should-"

"It's ok. Don't worry. You're more important than the clothes. They can be easily replaced."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "They weren't expensive, were they?"

"Of course not," Kagome lied, smiling at him, "Don't worry."

A car pulled up, and Kagome helped him get into the back seat.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" the taxi driver frowned at the blood, at the bruises starting to form on InuYasha's face.

"He got jumped by an asshole," Kagome said angrilly, and gave her address.

"Want me to drive by a hospital or something?"

"No, we're good, thanks. Just to the Shrine."

He nodded.

The taxi ride was awkward and uncomfortable. InuYasha had to sit to the side, more on one butt-cheek than sitting normally. No one spoke, as Kagome didn't want to say anything in the presence of the taxi driver. For his part, InuYasha was still embarassed he had both lost, _and_ Kagome had seen him getting nailed between the legs.

_So help me, if I see you again when I'm hanyou...I'm going to throw you so far..._

He had been afraid he wouldn't be able to make it up the many stairs to the Shrine, but by the time the taxi arrived and Kagome paid him, he was feeling a bit better, at least able to walk on his own.

They made their way slowly up the stairs, Kagome sneaking glances at his face. He was still looking embarassed, but she could see he was looking very worried as well.

"Don't worry about it, InuYasha. Mom won't be angry at you for the clothes. Yoshijo jumped you, after all."

_I can't tell her,_ he thought, _I started the stupid fight, I went after __**him**__. I should have just sat down and shut my mouth. Now the clothes are ruined._

They walked to the door, and slipped inside.

"You go have a shower," Kagome said to him, "I'll get Souta to bring you your own clothes, ok?"

At that moment, Mrs. Higurashi walked into the kitchen, "Goodness, it took you a long time to - _What happened!?"_

InuYasha ducked his head, unable to look at Kagome's mother, miserable.

"InuYasha got jumped in the schoolyard," Kagome said, "Hey Souta? Can you come here a minute?"

"Jumped?" Mrs. Higurashi walked over, "By who?"

"Yoshijo," Kagome said firmly.

"Yoshijo!? But he seemed like such a nice boy!"

By this time, Souta had appeared, and stood, looking shocked at InuYasha.

"Souta, take InuYasha up to the shower, ok? And bring him in his normal clothes?"

"Mrs. Higurashi I'm _sorry_," InuYasha spoke, lowly, "I forgot I was wearing the clothes you bought me. I should have remembered, and.."

"InuYasha, hush," Kagome said gently.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Well, what's done is done. All that matters is that you're ok. You..._are_ ok, aren't you dear?"

Kagome pushed InuYasha towards Souta, "Go shower," she said gently.

Miserable, InuYasha followed the little boy upstairs.

Kagome sighed, and walked towards the freezer, "Is the ice pack still up here?"

Kagome's mother looked at her, "Yes, how badly is he hurt?"

"Well, it's only until dawn. He'll turn hanyou then, and he'll heal in hours. Those are pretty small hurts for him, only...he got kicked. You know where."

Mrs. Higurashi looked shocked, "Yoshijo did that too? My heavens, what's gotten into him!?"

Kagome looked uncomfortable.

Her mother looked at her, "You know? What happened, Kagome. Tell me."

Kagome just blushed, and looked away.

"Oh. Oh my," her mother sighed, "Young men and their hot blood. And InuYasha lost?"

"Well, to be fair, InuYasha's human, and Yoshijo apparently had martial arts training for years."

Mrs. Higurashi crossed her arms, "I don't remember kicking someone between the legs being a martial arts move."

"Yeah, me neither. Anyway, I'll get Souta to give him the ice pack. He's been through it already."

"Maybe I should-"

Kagome blinked at her mother, waving her hands, "NO. No way. You'll kill him, mom, he'll die and sink into the floor. It's bad enough he knows _I_ know."

"Why on earth would-"

Kagome smiled, "Because despite his big ways, InuYasha's actually really shy about that kind of thing. In our world it's almost a joke you see on tv, some poor guy getting hit. It's not in his world, and he's embarassed. Let Souta help him."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "You know him better than I do."

An hour later, washed, back in his comfortable clothing, InuYasha sat on the floor of Souta's bedroom, back against a wall, sitting on an ice pack wrapped in a blanket. The coolness helped with the low ache and uncomfortable hot swollen feeling. He didn't think he could go back downstairs, at least not yet.

At least now, as human, he was finally able to watch Souta play his video games.

Not that they made any sense. Strange images flashing here and there, weird sounds. He had put one on that was so lifelike he had found himself mesmerized. There was a guy running around with a huge sword - like a human could lift something that big - cutting down monsters. At least it was something he could grasp.

And he saw a move or two he was actually curious to try out with Tetsusaiga.

He had been so wrapped up in the game he hadn't noticed when Kagome walked in. He suddenly blushed, and kept his eyes riveted to the screen. He hoped she'd go back downstairs, and felt almost naked when she sat next to him.

She handed him a can of soda, "Here."

"Uh...thanks." He took it and opened it, taking a drink.

Kagome kept her eyes on the video game screen, "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I'm great."

"Uh-huh," she smiled, and he blushed again.

He took another drink, and rested it on the floor beside him, keeping his eyes on the screen, "So that's a video game."

"Yeah. Souta's really into them."

"So I see."

After a second, she rested her head on his shoulder, and took his hand, "So who started it anyway? You, or him?"

InuYasha froze, not sure what to say or do, "Uh.."

She laughed, "You did. I thought as much."

"Kagome, I..."

"I didn't know Yoshijo was interested in me. He never said anything."

InuYasha snorted, "And you say _I'm_ blind."

Kagome blinked at him, "What do you mean?"

InuYasha kept his eyes on the screen. She was so close to him, hip to hip, and he wanted to look at her...and at the same time couldn't meet her eyes.

As they talked, their voices were low.

"According to Souta, all the guys in your class and older think you're "hot"."

Kagome blinked again, "What!?"

"Yeah. That you're a "model"."

"I..."

He spoke again, and his voice was suddenly intent, but his eyes were still on the screen, "You let them know they are _not_ allowed to imagine you sitting around in your _underwear_."

"Uuhh...what?"

He was blushing brightly, "You heard me."

"Um...ok. Sure."

_Yeah, I'll just stand up in class and announce that no one is allowed to think of me in my underwear. That will go over SO good._

A little devilry crept into her, and spoke, making sure Souta couldn't hear, "That's right, they're not allowed to imagine me in my underwear."

"You got that right."

"NO one is allowed to imagine me in my underwear."

"Exactly."

"Except you."

"Damn right."

Pause.

He tensed, "What?! NO! I didn't mean-"

Kagome burst out laughing.

_"Kagome!"_

Souta glanced over his shoulder at them, smiling. His sister seemed so happy.

When he went back to his game, Kagome spoke lowly, putting an innocent tone to her voice, "But InuYasha! I don't mind if you imagine me in my underwear."

"_Kagome._"

"I mean, you saw enough of them the other day."

_"Knock it off!_"

"But you're too _good_ a person to imagine me in my underwear, InuYasha!"

He relaxed a little, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll bet when you imagine me, I'm not wearing any underwear at all!"

He turned crimson, hunching like he was under attack, "Ok, that's it, I'm gonna head back now, Miroku and Sango prob-"

Kagome laughed, and slipped her arm in his, "Ok, no more teasing, I promise. Sit."

He grumbled, still crimson, but sat.

They sat that way for a little while, and slowly he relaxed. The dull ache had pretty much subsided. They watched Souta play, sitting together.

After a little while, Kagome whispered, "Do you want an asprin or anything?"

"I'm fine, stop asking."

"Alright."

Pause.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Except for what happened...did you have fun tonight?"

He paused, then spoke gently, "I did, yeah. It was weird...but it was fun."

She smiled at him, and he looked back, meeting her gaze, "Thanks."

"For inviting you? InuYasha, you're always welcome here, you know that. My family is yours."

He paused, then spoke gently, "Thanks for that, too."

She smiled, watching his face. When he started to lean forward, she closed her eyes, and tipped her face up.

"Oh _yuck_, don't kiss in my room! _Gross!_"

Kagome burst out laughing, "Sorry, Souta." She put her head back on InuYasha shoulder, and they stayed that way for a long while, quietly together.

END


End file.
